Las traiciones de mi vida
by hiikaarii11
Summary: aveces uno piensa que la familia no te hará daño o que un novio no te traicionara pero cuando uno menos se lo espera, te hieren. Sera naruxhina por mientras :3 capítulo 4!
1. Introduccion

**_Hola! soy nueva y este es mi primer fic así que disculpen si tengo errores ya tenía tiempo que quería hacer uno pero no sabía bien como empezar una historia, en fin espero que sea de su agrado!_**

**_Acepto críticas constructivas en cuanto a mi ortografía y gramática. Aclaración: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen sino a masashi kishimoto yo solo los utilizare para mi historia. Le cambiare un poco la personalidad a cada uno de los personajes._**

* * *

**Las traiciones de mi vida.**

Introduccion

Esta es mi vida y de cómo me han traicionado a lo largo de ella, cuando una cree que la familia es una bendición muchas veces resulta ser lo contrario... cuando una cree que enamorarse nunca dolerá se equivoca, pero yo no sé que duele más, si una traición familiar o que tu novio te haga daño...

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga en la actualidad cumpliré dieciocho años pero empezare a contar mi vida cuando tan solo entraba a la secundaria, una vida de la cual aun no estaba preparada para afrontar sin embargo las cosas nunca suceden como una desea.  


* * *

****

Tengo doce años, acabo de terminar la primaria y pasare a primero de secundaria, aunque realmente me siento vacía ya que no iré a la misma secundaria donde irán mis todos mis compañeros y amigos y bueno también la persona de la que estoy enamorada. En fin este es mi destino y tendré que aceptarlo me pregunto si podre hacer amigos en la secundaria porque soy tímida y reprimida.

Les contare de mi familia:  
Mi madre es maestra en donde estudie la primaria, le gustan los niños y enseña muy bien, además de eso le gustan las manualidades, es gritona cuando nadie le hace caso aunque eso es normal sería raro no escucharla gritar todo el día, le gusta ver programas policiacos y su nombre es Hyuga Himiko.

Mi padre es un obrero en la plataforma y la verdad aun no sé muy bien de su trabajo, ya que no suelo hablar con el de su trabajo es un hombre amable que daría la vida por su familia y se llama Hyuga Hiashi.

Mi hermano mayor tiene veinte años (ha dejado dos carreras porque no se decidía que estudiar) es estudiante en la universidad autónoma, es su primer año y quiere ser arquitecto mi hermano suele tener a veces una personalidad difícil pero de igual forma no es malo, se llama Hyuga Neji.

Tengo una hermana mayor también de diecisiete años es con la que mejor me llevo y le suelo platicar las cosas que me pasan bueno no todo, es enamoradísima tiene un buen corazón y es amigable ella dejo de estudiar por una caída que tuvo de pequeña y eso le dejo secuelas por eso no iba a poder seguir estudiando aunque quisiera y se llama Hyuga Hanabi.

Toda mi familia es unida... al menos por ahora, ya que no sabía que las cosas se complicarían por  
mi causa.

* * *

**_otra cosa más xD les aclaro que su vida no transcurre en la secundaria eso solo es relleno ;) porque lo bueno aún no empieza muajaja! y si a ustedes les interesa la historia haganmelo saber para que trate de subir los capitulos más rápido xD Saludos! (basado en una historia real pero ustedes shhh!) ;P_**


	2. Cuando todo comenzó

_**Hola! espero que les guste xD**_

_******los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen si no al creador masashi kishimoto**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1  
Cuando todo comenzó**_

Ringggg! Ringggg!

Con las pocas ganas que tenia me levante de la cama agarre mi celular y apague la alarma empecé a buscar mi uniforme que consistían en; una falda de tablones blanca y una camisa blanca para los lunes porque los demás días de la semana utilizaba una falda de tablones color vino con cuadros verdes a mi parecer bonita. Seguí buscando mi ropa y me metí a la ducha a pensar todo lo triste que había sido el no ir a la misma secundaria que mis amigos, termine de bañarme y salí a vestirme si ganas de hacerlo pero el tiempo es oro y si me tardaba seguramente mi madre me regañaría. Una vez que terminé de vestirme baje a la sala donde mi mama me esperaba para llevarme por primera vez a ese lugar.

Era una mañana horrible si horrible, porque entraría a la secundaria Konoha donde yo no quería estar por ningún motivo, al parecer el tiempo comprendía mi amargura porque estaba nublado y lloviendo, más que nada deseaba que esa escuela se inundara pero evidentemente no sería así.

-Hinata quita esa cara parece que vas a una cárcel-dijo mi madre lo que ella no sabía es que para mi así era.

-Si mamá ya se debo de sonreír pero bien sabes que yo no quiero estar aquí-dije enojada.

-Ya hablamos sobre eso, a donde tú querías ir está muy lejos de casa y además ibas a tener que agarrar dos autobuses para llegar-comentó mi mamá.

-Te dije que no me importaba agarrar dos autobuses con tal de haber estado con mis amigos pero a ti no te importo y me inscribiste aquí-objeté con enojo.

-Ya deja de pelear, ahí viene el autobús vamos-

Y así me subí al camión sin hablar a mi madre, viendo el paisaje hasta que llegamos a la entrada de la escuela. La verdad no era la gran cosa y esperaba que por lo menos hubiera gente agradable, nos acercamos a la puerta para ver en que salón y grupo había quedado pero era casi imposible ya que había mucha gente que me impedía ver, cuando por fin vi en que salón había quedado me dirigí a mi mamá a decirle:

-quede en el salón 1 grupo b-toda mi cara representaba mi agonía

-pues qué esperas entra yo, ya me voy buena suerte en tu primer día haz muchos amigos sale, nos vemos al rato en la casa-

Yo solo asentí me beso en la mejilla y la vi irse, me dirigí a formarme ya que era la ceremonia de entrada y aun tenía que ver donde tendría que estar. cuando encontré mi lugar me di cuenta que en mi grupo había más hombres que mujeres, la ceremonia empezó dándole la bienvenida a los de primer año cuando todo acabo empezamos a dirigirnos a nuestro salón correspondiente.

Entre al salón sin mirar a nadie y me senté en una de las últimas filas no sabía cómo entablar una conversación con alguien, siempre me ha dado pena hablar a los demás y aunque me prometí cambiar dudo mucho que pudiera lograrlo y antes de que mis pensamientos siguieran volando, entro un maestro al salón todos los que andaban parados platicando se sentaron y el salón quedo en completo silencio.

-Muy bien yo soy el Maestro Sarutobi Asuma y les impartiré la materia de Biología mucho gusto en conocerles por ahora me gustaría que todos se presenten.-

Y así todos se presentaron hasta que me toco a mí.

-Me llamo Hyuga Hinata tengo doce años- el nerviosismo se apoderaba de mi ser.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Hinata, muy bien el que sigue- el maestro al parecer no era mala onda.

Cuando el maestro Asuma termino las presentaciones dijo que no pondría tarea y que era mejor que empezáramos a conocernos mientras el salía a llevar no se qué cosa. Sin embargo yo no sabía a quién hablar, tenía miedo de caerles mal, luego sentí una mirada sobre mi y gire lentamente la cabeza hasta encontrarme a la dueña de la mirada, tenía un color de cabello muy raro pero lindo con unos ojos color jade de verdad que era linda, pero lo que más me extrañaba era que se me quedo viendo y cuando nuestras miradas chocaron me sonrió y se a cerco a mí.

-Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura y el tuyo es Hinata cierto?-

-Sí, mucho gusto Sakura-san-

-Espero que nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante Hinata-chan y me queda mejor el chan no crees?

-Yo también espero que nos llevemos bien Sakura-chan-estaba feliz, ya tenía a mi primer amiga y la verdad me conformaba nada mas con ella si así se daba el caso.

-Acaba de sonar el timbre, ahorita regreso traeré mis cosas para sentarme a tu lado-se dirigió a su asiento tomo sus cosas y se volvió a acercar a mí y se sentó a mi lado me sonrió y dirigió su vista al frente.

Toda la mañana paso tranquilamente, cada maestro presentándose hasta que llego la hora del desayuno, guarde mis cosas y me dirigí a la cafetería en compañía de Sakura-chan una vez ahí revisamos el menú, Nos sentamos en el suelo y nos dispusimos a comer cuando terminamos platicamos un poco de nuestra vida le conté que tenia una hermana y un hermano y que eran mayores que yo. Ella me dijo que era hija única pero que le hubiera gustado tener hermanos, mientras platicábamos se nos pasó el receso rápido y regresamos de nuevo al salón, las clases siguieron hasta que nos toco la última con nuestra tutora.

-Mi nombre es Kurenai y seré su tutora cada problema que tengan pueden venir y decírmelo y les ayudare a resolverlos-dijo la maestra con una amable sonrisa.

Quizá solo exagere las cosas y venir aquí no fue tan malo solo tengo que darle una oportunidad a la nueva etapa de mi vida, la hora transcurrió muy rápido hasta que sonó el timbre de retirada y me despedí de mi amiga agarre el camión y cuando llegue a mi casa mi familia ya estaba lista para almorzar y mi mama hablo:

-Como te fue hija? Hiciste alguna amiga?-me preguntó curiosa, yo no sabía si seguir molesta con ella o simplemente olvidar mi enojo y decir que me había ido mejor de lo que me esperaba.

-Bien mamá, al final no fue tan malo y ya hasta tengo a mi primer amiga-

-que bueno hija, me imagino que tendrás hambre mejor ve a servirte y luego nos cuentas-le hice caso a mi papá y me senté a comer con ellos.

-Hermanita y no te gusto nadie de tu salón?-me pregunto interesada mi Hermana aunque la verdad no me fije en ninguno de mis compañeros.

-no Hanabi, no me gusto nadie-dije tranquila

-ni se te ocurra tener novio aun estas muy chica para tener uno, así que mejor ponte a estudiar-manifestó mi mamá.

-Eso es verdad donde me entere que tienes novio te daré unos cinturonazos eh-definitivamente lo que mi padre me decía no era en broma.

Si papá y mamá no se preocupen seré monja por el resto de mi vida-comente y me empecé a reír, me levante de la mesa y me dirigí al fregadero lave mi plato y me acosté a ver la tele ya que afortunadamente no me habían dejado tarea y así transcurrió mi primer día de secundaria.

* * *

_**La pobre Hinata tendra que experimentar mucho dolor :( dejen reviews si quieren que suba los capitulos mas seguido XD ba-bye (*.*)/ **_


	3. El primer encuentro

_******Hola :) espero que sigan leyendo mi fic, lamento si los aburro pero todo es esencial xD **_

_******los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen si no al creador masashi kishimoto**_

* * *

_**capitulo 2  
"El primer encuentro"  
Y pasaron los meses, 5 para ser exacta porque llego diciembre y eso significaba vacaciones, navidad y año nuevo el mes que mas anhelaba en todo el año, me gustaba estar con la familia cenando todos juntos y mas porque salíamos de viaje a Suna donde viven mis abuelos y toda  
la familia de mi papa. Viernes ultimo día en la Escuela en el receso…**_

-Por fin! Mañana saldremos de vacaciones tú a donde iras Hinata?-pregunto Sakura emocionada.

-Yo iré a la ciudad de Suna a ver a mis abuelos y tú Donde te la pasaras ?-

-Yo me quedare acá no hay dinero para salir de viaje pero de solo pensar que viene navidad me  
pone feliz-

Yo solo asentí y seguimos platicando de varias cosas hasta que sonó el timbre y las clases pasaron para mi suerte bien rápidas, ya en la salida nos despedimos con un abrazo y cada  
quien nos fuimos a casa.

Nos habíamos convertido en buenas amigas y a veces se nos  
juntaban otras chicas pero preferíamos ser solamente nosotras 2 ya que compartíamos  
muchas cosas, la secundaria no había sido lo mejor de lo mejor pero tampoco podía decir que era  
lo peor de mi vida y a pesar de que tuve a una amiga estupenda aun sentía un vacio dentro de mí  
por no estar con mi mejor amigo de la primaria, sonara tan estúpido y masoquista pero me  
aferraba al pasado y cada vez que podía lloraba por frustración nadie se daba cuenta de mi  
"sufrimiento" quizás tenia depresión y nunca me di cuenta pero es lo más lógico no? y para  
colmo esa época era donde ser emo se había vuelto una moda, ya saben se cortaban por el dolor  
que sentían y para qué negarlo yo estuve tentada a volverme como ellos pero o estaba lo suficiente  
cuerda para no dejarme guiar por la moda o definitivamente sabía que no sería capaz de lastimarme como ellos, a decir verdad no me gusta sentir dolor.

Cuando llegue a mi casa no me sorprendió ver las maletas listas en la sala, eso significaba que encualquier momento nos iríamos a Suna y eso me alegró demasiado me dirigí a buscar a mi mamá en su cuarto. -Mamá a qué horas nos vamos pregunté con "indiferencia."

-Ya nos estamos yendo así que apúrate con lo que haga falta que ya sabes cómo es tu papá-

-si mamá ya tengo hecha mi maleta, la hice desde anoche-

-está bien dile a tu hermana que se apure-

Fui a ver a mi hermana y le dije lo que mamá me había dicho ella término de guardar su ropa en la  
maleta se maquillo y salió con todo y maleta.

Mi papá llego a casa después de haber hecho sus diligencias y empezó a meter todas las maletas  
y bueno yo lo ayude con algunas, una vez que cerramos la casa y nos subimos a la camioneta una  
Durango color negra que escogió mi hermana Hanabi y una prima de por ahí, cuando yo en verdad  
quería una de color azul pero como siempre nome hicieron caso. Pasaron tres horas de viaje en donde me recosté a dormir y mi hermana hizo lo mismo mientras mi madre se quedaba despierta junto a mi padre que iba manejando.

Cuando llegamos mi papá estacionó la camioneta y entramos a la casa de mi abuelo como siempre todos los saludamos y así pasaron los días hasta que llego navidad ósea el 24 de diciembre, yo me pude una blusa negra manga larga con bolitas blancas y en el cuello tenía un encaje blanco y mi pantalón acampanado de color gris y unos zapatos negros con estampados de corazón plateados.  
-Préstame tu celular para escuchar música y al rato te lo doy por fa-me dijo mi primo Kiba.  
-Está bien me lo das en u n rato y donde no vengas te iré a buscar-lo amenace el solo asintió y se  
fue de ahí, pasaron 2 horas y ni luces de mi primo hasta que decidí ir a preguntar dónde estaba e ir buscarlo, cuando lo encontré estaba con alguien más y el pedí el celular lo más tranquila posible aunque por dentro estaba enojada, la verdad no me fije quien era el que estaba a su lado y poco me importaba,me entrego el celular y me quité de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Al día siguiente mi primo Kiba se acerco a mí y me dijo:  
-Te mando saludos mi amigo-

Que amigo?-pregunte con duda

-El de ayer, el que estaba conmigo me dijo que estas bonita-reía Kiba.

-Dile a ese tipo que está loco-me había ruborizado por completo.

-Jajaja que mala eres prima le romperás sus ilusiones-

-No me importa así que se lo dices eh-

Después de eso llegó mi hermana y Hana la hermana de Kiba a platicar con nosotros y planear lo  
que haríamos el 31, en ese día seiría de casa en casa para escucharun rezo donde al final cuando  
acababa te servían comida y así era con cada casa a la que se iba.

y ese día también fue lo mismo, el mismo amigo de Kiba memando saludos y de igual manera le mande a decir que estaba loco, si lo admito eso fue infantil de mi parte en ese entonces pero que mas podía decirle? A esa edad lo  
único que me interesaba era ver anime y ya.

Se acabaron las vacaciones y ya era tiempo de regresar a Konoha, volvería a mi martirio llamado secundaria pero lo único que aminoraba mi molestia era que vería a Sakura y le contaría de mis días acá Suna. Regrese a la ciudad de Suna en febrero por esos días de carnaval donde una de mis primas participaría en un concurso de belleza, la apoyamos pero al final no gano a pesar de que era una de las que más apoyo tenia pero ya ven como son las personas de vendidas. Y ahí en ese lugar conocí al amigo de Kiba bueno conocer no sería la palabra, más bien lo vi de lejos pero no me fije muy bien en el, lo único que vi era que tenía una gorra color azul marino y de que a cada rato volteaba a verme, y también ese día me mando saludos pero esta vez no mande respuesta.

Sin embargo yo no sabía que esos saludos tenían que ver con mi destino y que más adelante significarían mucho para mí…

* * *

**saludos a los que leyeron este capitulo! (*-*)/ dejen reviews! y recuerden (basado en un hecho real pero shhh!) **


	4. Vacaciones

_**y aqui esta el tercer capitulo! :3**_

_****__******los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen si no al creador masashi kishimoto**_

* * *

_**capitulo 3**_

"Vacaciones"

Cuando regrese de los días festivos del carnaval me puse a pensar sobre ese chavo, si definitivamente me había vuelto loca y no de amor sino de curiosidad, quería saber quién era y de donde había salido, no le diría a nadie de mi "curiosidad" solamente a una persona y esa era mi amiga Sakura.

Para ese entonces llegó un chavo a casa de una amiga de mi madre su nombre; Juugo, nos conocimos en una de mis visitas a casa de otra amiga que tenía, solo que esta vivía en la misma colonia que yo y pues a Sakura solo la veía en clases, empezamos a llevarnos bien y salíamos a platicar con mi amiga Tenten, a ella la conocía desde hacía unos meses gracias a una prima pero eso no es lo importante, paso febrero y marzo en un santiamén, llegaron las nuevas vacaciones cosa que significaba tres cosas; en marzo celebrariamos el cumpleaños de mi hermana Hanabi que cumplia dieciocho años años, volvería a casa de mis abuelos y que probablemente vería a ese chavo.

Pero las cosas no sucedieron así ya que cuando viaje con mi familia para Suna no lo vi para nada así que le pregunte a mi primo Kiba indirectamente claro, no iba a dejar que pensara que me gustaba ese chavo porque no claro que no yo aun estaba enamorada de bueno mejor no les digo porque se aburrirán, me comentó que se había ido con su familia a otra ciudad pero que no sabía en donde y que regresaría a finales de las vacaciones, en fin me la pase ahí 2 semanas yendo a las minas a "ver" su historia bla, bla, bla y nunca lo vi en mi estancia en ese lugar.  
Regrese de nuevo a la secundaria, mi martirio, mi cárcel, mi tortura. En los siguientes meses todo transcurrió normal, con mis horribles calificaciones y bueno mínimo tenia la ayuda de Sakura pero no quería aprovecharme de su bondad así que no dejaba que me ayudara en todo, mientras que en mi casa todo era normal excepto por los constantes regaños a mi persona por las notas que sacaba y pues seguía llorando aunque no lo crean de frustración por no haber ido a estudiar con mis amigos de la primaria, se que era patética pero que mas podía hacer con todo el dolor que sentía? Toda la frustración y el coraje que me tragaba delante de mis padres fingiendo "felicidad" inexistente.

Llego mayo donde hubo tres cumpleaños; el de mi prima Anko menor que yo por un año, mi cumpleaños y el de Neji-niisan aunque no sabía si el se celebraría su cumpleaños con nosotros pero rogaba a los cielos que no fuera así, ya que la idea de tenerlo cerca no me nos llevábamos bien y siempre se ha s habia metido conmigo al menos en ese entonces porque ahora ya no. Llego mi cumpleaños y lo festejamos con mi familia, mi hermano nunca llego, debo admitir que a pesar de que no me llevaba bien con él me hubiera gustado que estuviera ahí con todos, si lo sé erá bipolar bueno creo que esa es la palabra y si no lo es pues ustedes me entienden no?

Todo paso sin nada interesante en ese entonces, había reprobado dos materias y a como de lugar tuve que pasarlas o no hubiera tenido las vacaciones de julio las que para mi eran muy importantes ya que nos daban 1 mes ½ de vacaciones y no estaba en mis planes el tener que regresar a la escuela 2 semanas antes de que acabaran las vacaciones no señor, le eche ganas y a pesar de que reprobé por no haber entregado todas mis tareas y haber reprobado de igual forma los exámenes bimestrales, logre pasar el examen extraordinario y de nuevo llegaron las vacaciones y como rutina viajamos al mismo lugar de siempre en donde no hay playas cercas y lo mas cercano a eso eran aguas termales, donde todo está rodeado de rocas y arena la famosa ciudad de "Suna." Pero esa vez sí ocurrió algo en mi monótona vida.

Llegamos con mis abuelos, comimos las típicas "mojarras" que es una de mis comidas favoritas, luego me iría a juntar con todas mis primas, así que para que me entiendan mejor les diré como está conformada mi familia de parte de mi papá:

*Hyuga-Inuzuka-Hana de diecinueve años y Kiba de dieciseis años.

*Hyuga-Yamanaka-Samui de veintiún años, Temari de quince años e Ino de trece años.

Rin es otra prima y es hija del esposo de mi tía y aunque no es una Hyuga toda la familia la quiere mucho.

Hanabi y yo nos dirigiamos a la casa de mi prima Hana que quedaba a un lado de la casa de mis abuelos, la casa de Kiba nada mas tiene una planta y tres cuartos pintada de color crema por dentro y de color verde aguamarina por fuera, con una terraza pequeña, una vez que llegamos apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde, y me empezaron a molestar con ese chavo, yo las trataba de ignorar lo mas que podía hasta que un comentario me saco de mis pensamientos:

-Si quieres lo voy a buscar y te lo presento-comentó Rin riéndose

-No quiero, pero gracias por tu oferta-dije indiferente

-Vamos Hinata es un buen chico simplemente háblale, mira está en la tienda-anuncio Temari (desgraciadamente la tienda se encontraba enfrente de la casa de mis abuelos)

-Y se te queda viendo prima-agregó Hana burlonamente

Yo solo puse mi mente en blanco para no escucharlas más o al menos eso trataba de hacer porque no paraban de hablar y rogaba que simplemente no se les ocurriera ir a buscarlo pero kami-sama no estaba cooperando en nada conmigo, voltee a ver a mis primas que se empezaron a reír y seguidamente vi que mi prima Rin venia con ese chavo, mis nervios se pusieron a flor de piel y gire mi rostro a otro lado en un dos por tres y estaba segura que mi cara era completamente roja, trate de calmarme y solo me limite a comportarme con indiferencia, cuando Rin llego se lo presento a Hanabi pero cuando me lo iba a presentar a mí, el chavo la detuvo y le dijo que él lo haría, lo mire con interés y pude nota que era más alto que yo, su piel era bronceada tenía tres marcas en cada mejilla que no se le veían mal pero era extraño de ver al menos para mí, sus ojos eran azules muy bonitos y su cabello rubio no era feo pero mi corazón aun tenia nombre y apellido.

Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto mucho gusto en conocerte dattebayo!_ aclaro avergonzado

-Soy Hinata Hyuga, igual es un placer conocerte- matare a toda mis primas hasta que no quede ninguna, que vergonsozo es esto

En eso empezaron a molestarme mis primas de nuevo y Naruto-san fingió que no se daba cuenta de nada, pero al menos no era a la única que molestaban ya que sus amigos que estaban en la tienda también le decían cosas a él. Lo único que hice fue despedirme de él y alejarme lo más rápido posible de ahí, no quería seguir aguantando burlas que para nada me hacían feliz.

Más tarde ósea en la noche nos volvimos a juntar, Mi hermana andaba de coqueta nada raro en ella con un chavo que según escuche por ahí se llamaba Sai y tenía 23 años, y como buena hermana que era yo le ayude a verlo quien sabe quizás en algún momento yo necesitaría de ella así que no estaba de mas ayudarla, GRAVE ERROR y saben porque? Pues la respuesta es que ese tal Sai también le estaba ayudando al susodicho Uzumaki a platicar conmigo, lo que significaba que él y yo estaríamos juntos de nuevo. Cuando Hanabi y yo llegamos a la al lugar acordado vimos a Horrible Sai y al Uzumaki ese, nos acercamos con lentitud más bien yo me acerque con lentitud mi hermana parecía que en vez de caminar corría rápidamente hacia Sai en esos momentos me daba pena que fuera mi hermana pero que le podía hacer solo me quedaba aceptarla, una vez llegue con ellos el se acerco a mí y me pidió que nos alejáramos de los demás porque quería "hablar" conmigo, yo accedí mala gana pero disimule lo bastante bien para que él no se diera cuenta de mi actitud.

-Hace tiempo que quería hablar contigo, desde diciembre cuando te vi por primera vez-admitió sonrojado

-Si te soy sincera yo no recuerdo haberte visto, es mas ni siquiera recuerdo haber estado cerca de ti-comenté apenada

-No te preocupes eso es lo de menos y bueno me gustaría conocerte más si no es mucha molestia ya sabes ser amigos-inquirió con franqueza

-Es una buena idea que tal si empezamos por decir nuestra edad, que nos gusta o no, quienes conforman tu familia, color favorito y esas cosas- sugerí, tendría un amigo aquí en Suna y cuando volviera no me aburriría porque platicaría con el.

-Está bien pero las damas primero- dijo feliz

-Bien, tengo trece años, me gusta comer espagueti, mojarra, mole, no me gusta lavar trastes, tengo 2 hermanos ya conoces a Hanabi pero tengo también un hermano que se llama Neji, mis papas son Hiashi y Himiko Hyuga, mi color favorito es el morado, rosa y negro-

-Yo también tengo trece años, me gusta jugar futbol, no me gusta la ropa muy ajustada, no tengo hermanos solo tengo a mi mamá Kushina y a mi abuela Tsunade, y mi color favorito es el naranja-pronunció con alegría

Nos la pasamos conversando de muchas cosas, no fue tan malo como pensé que sería al menos Sai ya no me parecía horrible, en cuanto a mi hermana de igual forma se la paso hablando con él, yo solo la miraba de vez en cuando porque con lo loca que se ponía cuando alguien le gustaba era capaz de olvidarse de todo incluyéndome, cuando vi que ya era tarde hable a mi hermana y nos despedimos de los chicos, llegamos con mi abuela y nos dirigimos a acostarnos a dormir quizás mañana seria un día mejor y con ese pensamiento me dormí.

* * *

_**Ya esta empezando lo bueno asi que no dejen de leerlo! Saludos (*.*)/**_


	5. La feria

**Hola de nuevo! :) aqui esta el cuarto capitulo! disfrutenlo C;**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto pero la historia es mia ñ.ñ**

* * *

**Capitulo 4 **

**"La feria"**

Ya han pasado varios días desde que conocí a Naruto y en esos días me di cuenta que es una persona agradable, mis primas me molestan aun mas con el y a decir verdad eso me incomoda bastante hay veces que me dan ganas de golpearlas. Me gusta estar acá en suna pero quedarme a aquí vivir jamás el calor es un poco insoportable.

Me dirigí a la tienda porque mi cuerpo me pedía a grito mucha glucosa, entre y vi a mi posible cuñado ósea a Sai atender la tienda al parecer sus padres son dueños de esta y del bar que está en la esquina ahora ya entiendo el interés de mi hermana, mentira Hanabi no es de esas es mas yo creo que a ella siempre le ha gustado este tipo en fin mejor agarro lo que vine a comprar. Agarre una barra de chocolate y un jugo de naranja, ya sé que eso no pega nada pero que hacerle si mi cuerpo me lo pide en fin mejor le pago que aun tengo cosas que hacer. Cuando le pague nada mas le sonreí y me quite de ahí y me dirigí a casa de mi abuelo a ver a Hanabi.

-Hey Hinata no quieres ir a la feria que hay cerca de las afueras de la ciudad?

-c-claro que m-me gustaría ir pero e-ese lugar es s-seguro?-le pregunte a Kiba

-claro que si solo es cuestión de ver en que nos vamos-

-y quienes i-irán?-

-Todas las chicas al menos eso creo, acabo de hablar con ellas y dijeron que si-

-e-está bien iré a p-pedir permiso-dije algo feliz, después de todo quien no se divierte en una feria?

Entre a la casa y vi a mis padres comiendo, fui directamente hacia ellos y les pedí permiso solo me miraron y de igual forma se miraron entre ellos solo deseaba que dijeran que sí. Voltearon a verme de nuevo y mi mama empezó a hablar:

-quienes irán?-preguntó con seriedad

p-pues mis p-primas y también ira Kiba-

-y donde será eso? Que yo sepa aquí en la ciudad no hay ninguna feria-comentó mi papa

-s-según me dijeron s-será en las a-afueras de S-suna-definitivamente quería ir a divertirme

-Bueno está bien pero también ira Hanabi verdad?-

-Si p-papá a un n-no le he d-dicho porque p-primero quería p-pedirles permiso-mi felicidad estaba impregnada en mi rostro

-pero tiene que regresar temprano eh-sentenció mi mamá

Qué bien mejor iré a decirle a Hanabi antes de que mi madre cambie de opinión, me dirigí al cuarto a buscar a Hanabi, el cuarto se veía que los años habían pasado y no era para lo cual sorprenderse el ver la pintura de las paredes que ya se veían desgastadas y agrietadas, se encontraban dos camas. La primera cama era de *petate uno muy duro por cierto y la segunda era de colchón un poco más suave. Hanabi yacía a costada en el colchón escuchando música con los audífonos. Me acerque lo suficiente para que me viera, dirigió su mirada hacia mí y alzo las cejas como preguntándome que era lo que hacía ahí.

-Ne-chan iremos a la feria que queda a las afueras de Suna así que alístate temprano eh-le aviso a Hanabi sin esperar respuesta y con la misma se quito de ahí.

_Me fui a avisar a mis primas y a Kiba y preguntarles a qué hora nos iríamos para que estuviera lista, ese día nos la pasamos bien llegamos en una camioneta blanca a la feria, había luces por todos lados y un montón de puestos de comida y de juegos, estaba demasiado lleno y era difícil pasar entre tanta gente, solo que no pensé que me encontraría a Naruto en el mismo lugar, cerca de uno de los puestos de juegos participando con esa linda sonrisa y una idea cruzo por mi mente. Acaso era obra del destino? Deseche esa idea absurda y seguí con mi camino como si no lo hubiera visto y deseaba que él no se diera cuenta de mi presencia ni mucho menos mis primas pero todo fue en vano porque como si de una conexión se tratase el voltio la cara a donde yo estaba y se me quedo viendo como hipnotizado y sorprendido, dejo el juego que estaba haciendo y se acerco a mí._

-Hinata-chan no pensé que te vería por aquí-dijo Naruto entre sorprendido y alegre

-h-hola Naruto-k-kun yo t-tampoco creí que t-te vería por a-aquí-

-ya ves es el destino-sonrió a un más alegre yo solo me ruborice por su comentario, habíamos pensado lo mismo.

-e-etto puede ser-admití apenada, las demás solo veían la escena con ternura hasta que yo dirigí mi mirada a Hanabi suplicante, ella entendió y me ayudo.

-Hinata vamos a aquel juego donde dijiste que te querías subir-dijo Hanabi

-v-vamos-dije apurada era ahora o nunca para deshacerme de Naruto pero mi plan fracaso gracias a Hana la muy…

-Naruto porque no vienes con nosotros? Al parecer tus amigos te han dejado atrás, a lo mejor te los encuentras en el camino-Hana tenía una cara de autosuficiencia junto con las demás yo solo las mire con enojo pero poco les importo.

-Claro me encantaría-gritó Naruto a todo pulmón

Yo solo gire los ojos en afán de fastidio y seguí mi camino con Hanabi mientras él se ponía a platicar con mis primas no se qué cosa, pero de algo estoy segura y eso es de que traman algo en mi contra a beneficio de él.

Llegamos al juego donde quería subirme "la montaña rusa." Le pegunte a mis primas si querían subirse conmigo pero se negaron inventando excusas tontas, pero presentia que eso era parte de su plan y asi fue.

_Esa vez Naruto se subió conmigo pero no parecía nada convencido de eso, y si lo hubiera conocido como hasta ahora diría que tenía miedo a subirse al juego, algo absurdo siendo un chico pero no imposible en fin el se subió conmigo y mientras duro el juego mantuvo los ojos cerrados a más no poder, mientras yo disfrutaba el juego en su plenitud gritando con los ojos cerrados y deseando que nunca acabase. Cuando nos bajamos me di cuenta que el estaba temblando quizás sus nervios se alteraron porque nunca se había subido a uno de ese tipo._

-Que tal estuvo el juego?-pregunto Samui

-F-Fantástico!-exclame con emoción

-Hey parece que Naruto no se encuentra bien-comentó Ino

Jajaja que débil eres-se empezó a reír Kiba-no puedo creerlo jajaja

Ya déjalo en paz no vez que nunca se había subido a uno-inquirió Temari disgustada de la burla

-M-mejor vamos a c-comer algo q-que ya tengo hambre-sugerí ya cansada de la plática, voltee a ver a Naruto que parecía que vomitaría en cualquier momento y de ahí seguí mi camino. Me sentía algo culpable por no haberle preguntado cómo se sentía pero eso hubiera sido tonto sabiendo que se encontraba mal. Llegamos a un puesto y pedimos comida. Una vez que terminamos nos dirigimos a recorrer y ver todo lo que hubiera en la feria después de eso regresamos a casa y Naruto nunca encontró a sus amigos "según" el.

Naruto y yo quedamos en la parte trasera de la camioneta, en la parte de en medio iba Hanabi, Kiba, Ino y Temari, Samui conducía y Hana estaba a su lado. Si esta era otra estrategia a favor de Naruto, me la pase pensando en que estarían haciendo Tenten Juugo y Sakura hasta que alguien interrumpió más bien Naruto me hablo:

-Oye Hinata-chan quería preguntarte algo-

s-si que p-pasa Naruto-kun-se nota nervioso por lo que va a decirme y a decir verdad yo también lo estoy.

-Hinata quieres ser mi novia?-soltó entre nervioso y avergonzado

Yo me quede en shock, acaso Naruto me pidió ser su novia! Pero no puedo a mi me sigue gustando otra persona.-e-etto yo n-no se q-que decirte-

Dime que si Hina-chan te aseguro de que no te arrepentirás-exclamo a modo de suplica

Yo no se que hacer, y si le digo que si? Mis compañeras ya tienen novio hasta S-sakura-chan tiene, a lo mejor algo bueno resulte de esto- e-etto si q-quiero ser t-tu novia-dije no muy convencida pero ya no había marcha atrás…

* * *

**ya se me quedo muy corto.a la proxima tratare de de hacerlo mas largo Saludos (*.*)/**


End file.
